


Care And Keeping

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Chain Chronicle (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, This Is Pretty Vanilla Guys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Yuri and Phoena take care of Trystan after he gets himself hurt again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: This was written to the specifications I was given to the best of my ability, with the information I had on hand. Characterization and certain details are probably off.
> 
> Due to these issues, I would advise reading this as if it were written with original characters in mind who just so happen to share the same names as pre-established characters.
> 
> Thank you!

“Son of a _bitch_.”

Trystan shouldered open the door, clutching his side with a stifled groan. The wound just above his hip throbbed dully, the kind of dull that would only hurt worse once he settled.

What kind of assassin got into a mess like this, anyway?

He dragged a chair out from under a table, easing into it with clenched teeth. Half a glass of water sat on the table, but nobody could be downstairs at this hour. He dipped his finger in it and found it slightly cool, but not slimy, not like anyone had drank of it yet. Strange.

The wound, though, pinched as he moved. It needed cleaning, and getting up again to fetch a basin just then…

“ _U_ _gh_.”

Aching, gasping, he picked up the glass and dribbled the water onto the bandages, softening the crusting blood. It was _cold_ after the exertion, stinging. He waited a breath before the impatience got to him, peeling away the fabric and grunting softly when he had to unstick it from the torn edges where it stung the most.

Bad, but not as bad as he was expecting, at least. He wet a cleaner part of the bandage and started wiping off blood to see better. It stank.

He heard a tired sigh from the doorway. “ _Trystan._ ”

He looked up. Of course.

It _had_ to be Yuri to see him like this. He was in a night shirt, eyes heavy, hair tousled, leaning against the frame. Had he really been so careless, to wake him?

“That was my drink.” Trystan glanced down to the glass and then back up as Yuri narrowed his eyes even more and sniffed. “... Are you bleeding?”

“Fixing that.” Trystan answered, gritting his teeth as he probed the wound. Deep, would take a couple weeks to heal, but it would be bearable in half that time, less if he pushed himself. Filth and blood stained his fingers as he pulled them away, bright even in the gloom. “If you want to help, like you always do, get more water and go back to sleep.”

Yuri shook his head. “I’ll get Phoena. She’ll have medicine, and-”

“She’ll want to fuss. I’ve told you before that I don’t need that; I-”

“-we can’t let you get sick, which you will if you keep being stubborn. You can’t walk that off.”

Trystan bit his lip. Yuri smiled, tightly, tiredly. “Do it for our sake if you won’t do it for yours.”

He would have said something to challenge that, but he thought it over again. He was strong, yes, but Yuri had a point; the faster he was in fighting shape again, the better. (The less he would owe them.)

And he was tired. But he didn’t want to think of that.

He nodded silently. “Tell her not to ask how it happened.”

Yuri’s smile softened. He nodded, before yawning and ambling back up the stairs, and Trystan called after him. “And to use my supplies to fix it up.”

Once out of earshot, Trystan cursed.

~!~

He didn’t curse when Phoena soaked the wound in some ungodly infusion herbs and alcohol, though he _very sorely_ wanted to.

She’d insisted on him coming upstairs, and had Yuri practically carry him up, much to his chagrin. Pirika was, thankfully, nowhere in sight to make comments about his body while Phoena sopped up blood, medicine, and pus with a rag. The sickening mixture stained her hands, sticking under her nails.

“I thought the medicine would clear it up but the surrounding flesh is already dead.” She explained, snapping him out of his thoughts, and then asked, “How? If it weren’t still clotting despite the rot, I’d think you’d been hiding this.”

He clenched his jaw. “Poisoned weapon, or possibly enchanted. My mark was paranoid, and a special kind of cruel.”

Not that _he_ could talk. The thought made him smile wryly.

Phoena looked down again and frowned, cleaning the rag in the basin. It was murky and brownish now, rag and water both, reeking of her heinous tincture. She sifted through her medicine box and handed him a different bottle, small, green, not unlike a bottle of perfume.

“Drink.” She said. “But only a sip. It will numb the pain.”

He opened his mouth, she cut him off. “And before you argue, it’s so that _I_ can work. It’ll be easier if you’re relaxed..”

He stopped, and glared at Yuri, who smiled impishly back. It was clear where she’d learned _that_ from.

He popped the cork with his teeth, took a sip, and nearly gagged on the bitterness. It was numbing at least, before it hit his gut and everything went hazy almost immediately. He was so out of it that he took a moment to realize the pain was ebbing, replaced by the oddly distant pinch-scrape-release of her peeling away slivers of flesh with one of his knives.

Phoena could _kill_ someone with this stuff.

He must have dozed, because he woke and Yuri was holding him up, Phoena running her fingers along the bright, bloodless edge of the wound. Her fingers glowed, soothingly cool on his skin as the light wove through his flesh, weaving it whole again.

Trystan made a move to get up, but Yuri held him closer, his chin in the crook of Trystan’s shoulder and his arms trapping them close. Trystan looked down and Phoena hadn’t moved either, tips of her fingers still the barest pressure on his skin.

“... We should all sleep.” He said, even as Phoena looked up at him and Yuri nuzzled against his neck. He had the surest feeling that whatever they were planning wasn’t sleep.

He swallowed, thickly. “We should- ”

“Stay right here.” Yuri murmured, whether finishing his sentence or telling him to stay or both. “There’s no rush. We’re all awake, and Phoena and I had been talking about this for a while now.”

“... This?” Trystan had enough room to look between Yuri and Phoena at least. “What’s ‘this’ that you’re talking about?”

“You.” Phoena answered. Trystan found himself focusing on her breath wafting across his skin, warm in the night air; cool fingers and hot palms as she slid her hands over his hips. “Have you never had anyone care about you before?”

He stared. “... I don’t mean to be a burden.”

“Not this again.” Yuri murmured into Trystan’s shoulder, lips so close it made Trystan’s skin prickle with something he couldn’t name. “You’re not a burden, you’re our _friend_.”

His words ached like drowning. Phoena stood, looking him in the eye with such intensity he wanted to look away and found himself held in the dark of them instead. “We would give you the world if you would let us.”

“... I don’t think you have to give me the _world_ .” He said, and stammered, for the first time in his life that he could remember, at the look on her face. “I... I don’t want the world. I barely want you to do _this_ for me.”

She pursed her lips and Yuri squeezed him; gently, but it felt like he was squeezing the life out of him. He looked down, spoke slower, felt smaller than he ever wanted to feel. “Look, I… I’m thankful that you’ve put up with me thus far; grateful, to both of you, indebted to you with my life. But I can’t repay anything you give me. I can’t take any more from you, I can’t pay you back if you give me more. I only have my life to lay down for you.”

He thought the silence meant they were done, but then he felt Phoena’s hands on his chin, tipping his head up.

She was smiling, and she was beautiful.

“We don’t want your life.”

One of Yuri’s hands slid down his belly, slid over his bare side where the wound once was but where now was only sweat and skin.

“We want _you_.”

Phoena kissed him. His mouth hung open in surprise and when her tongue swiped at his lower lip he gasped at the heat of her, too shocked to stop himself, shocked by the warmth that flooded him like she’d poured it into him.

He kissed Phoena back. Yuri sucked warm, wet marks on the side of his neck and slid his hands lower, unbuckling Trystan’s belt, as Phoena pushed her tongue into his mouth, curling it against his, making him shiver. He didn’t know what to do with his hands and held onto whatever he could, Yuri’s thigh and Phoena’s shoulder, then her shirt and Yuri’s hip. He squeezed, trembling, as they bit him almost at the same time, and _moaned_.

He tried to follow as Phoena pulled away from his mouth, panting, dazed. He moaned again, softer but more drawn out, as Yuri closed his hand around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He hissed, tightened his grip and let go immediately so he wouldn’t hurt either of them. “Don’t- don’t go, I…”

Yuri nibbled his ear, made him lean back and try to press up to every point of heat he could get. “We won’t. Take your time, tell us what you want.”

Phoena stroked his legs. “Anything you want, we want to take care of you.”

He breathed and closed his eyes. He was collapsing in on himself, yet…

His heart hammered loudly as he licked his lips. He looked between them; eager, flushed, waiting on _him_. Yuri eased Trystan’s hand off his hip and kissed his knuckles. Phoena chewed her lip, looking him up and down.

Despite himself, he laughed. He sounded younger, drunk on it, drunk on _them_. “I don’t know what… I… I haven’t done this in so long. Not like this.”

“That’s fine.” Yuri kissed him on the cheek. “Just trust us.”

Yuri stood, bringing them both up, and kissed him as Phoena went through her bottles. He didn’t kiss like Phoena did; rougher, more thorough. He sucked on Trystan’s lips and made him tilt his head, and his tongue reached further, practically fucking Trystan’s mouth.

All the while he was stroking Trystan’s cock, his fingers warm and sword-calloused and rough, but the touch was so good it made Trystan weak at the knees. He rolled his hips against Yuri’s hand and drank in the way he chuckled approvingly.

When Phoena returned, it was with a different bottle, clear this time, filled with some kind of oil. She pursed her lips at the sight of Yuri’s hand. “Dry? Really?”

“I _was_ in kind of a hurry.” Yuri chuckled again and Phoena rolled her eyes but uncapped the bottle. The contents smelled waxy, but not horrible or medicinal, as she poured it on Yuri’s fingers.

“Try it now.” She said, and licked her lips in a way that made Trystan’s cock twitch. “And be thorough.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Yuri readjusted his grip on Trystan and began to stroke again and _oh_ , bless Phoena, it _was_ better like this; smooth, gliding, but just enough friction to make Trystan bite the meat of his thumb and groan. He could feel the hardness of Yuri’s cock behind him, pressing against the curve of his ass. Trystan curled his fingers in Yuri’s shirt, hips straining against his hand, and bit harderto muffle every curse he’d say if he didn’t.

“This look to be enough?” Yuri said, breath tingling on Trystan’s neck. He let go and Trystan had to stop himself from whining again, his cock hard and aching. His toes curled when he felt Phoena slowly glide the pad of one finger up the underside, up to the crease between shaft and head. He looked down and she was on her knees, one hand under her skirts, smiling softly up at him.

He hoped he would remember the look of her like that, before she took hold of his cock and wrapped her lips around the head. It was hotter than he’d expected, wet, _perfect_ , and then she started _sucking_ and his knees almost gave out under him.

“Easy, Trystan. Breathe.” Yuri wasn’t making breathing very easy with the way he held him, but he tried. Phoena took him deeper and made his breath hitch, and he almost didn’t notice that she was working down his pants until he felt her hands braced on his bare thighs. He didn’t know where she’d learned _this_ but he wasn’t complaining.

(Not that he could think enough to _complain_.)

He’d forgotten the oil left on Yuri’s hand, until he felt him slide his hand behind him, lower, between his legs. Yuri circled the tips of his fingers over Trystan’s taint, rubbing and prodding just behind his balls while Phoena continued sucking his cock, and it was all Trystan could do to resist the urge to grab hold of either of them, to plunge into Phoena’s mouth and claw at Yuri’s sides.

He tensed further when he felt Yuri prodding at his hole, teasing the rim with just the tip of his finger. Phoena did something with her tongue that made his cock _throb_ , just as Yuri started pushing into him, slow and careful, in time with Phoena’s mouth.

“I- fuck-” He tilted his head back against Yuri’s shoulder as Yuri pressed down on something in him that made his whole body thrum with need, as Phoena took him into her throat and he could _feel_ it squeezing around him, the slight ridges of her insides. Yuri stroked over that spot while Phoena hummed and that was it, he was done.

He sagged in Yuri’s grip as Yuri pulled his finger out and Phoena slid off his cock with a noise that made him shiver, the oversensitive skin tingling in the cool air. She licked her lips and he groaned at the sight of a dribble of his cum leaking from the corner of her mouth, caught by her tongue.

“How was it?” She asked. She grinned, impishly, and held up the hand that had been under her skirt, gleaming wetly. “It was definitely good for _me_.”

“It was… I don’t think I can describe that. Where did you learn that?” He asked, and she wiped her hand on his trousers and winked.

“I hope you’re not both done just yet.” Yuri nuzzled into his neck. “I can wait, or take care of myself, but, you know.” He chuckled. “It’s more fun with a little _help_.”

Trystan was reeling. He’d never cum so hard in his life, and then these two were chatting about it like it was nothing. He tried to stand on his own legs and found Yuri still holding him up when his knees nearly buckled.

He ought to be embarrassed.

“What do you think, Trystan?” Phoena asked, gesturing at Yuri. Trystan could still feel his cock against his leg, softer now, but still hard. Phoena bit his thigh, just hard enough to get his attention and leave a little ring of red behind. “Should we help him out?”

Trystan flushed. But agreed.

~!~

Just through the keyhole, Pirika watched.


	2. continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, also commissioned; sorry that I took so long to get at it!  
> Pretty much just 2.5k of porn.

“You recover  _ fast _ .” Yuri purred, stroking Trystan’s hair as they both watched Phoena wriggle out of her dress in front of them. Her body, lean and smooth in the low light, taut as a bow as she stretched her arms over her head- he wanted to pull her close, feel every inch of her, and it showed. He squirmed where he lay, his cock already at half-mast again. Yuri’s hands settled on his shoulders, and it was only the warm pressure of them that kept Trystan from sitting up with his nervousness.

“All the better for us, isn’t it?” Phoena chuckled, sultry and low, and Trystan couldn’t help the rush of heat that ran through him at the sound. She climbed onto the bed, slow, sensual sways of her hips as she crawled towards him. His eyes were drawn to hers, and then her smiling mouth, the curves of her breasts.

She ran her hands up his thighs, tickling slightly but electrifying nonetheless. His breath hitched and Yuri ran a hand under his chin, tilting his head back so he’d look up. He didn’t get to see much else as Yuri readjusted himself and leaned down to kiss him, and then he bucked his hips in surprise as he felt something warm and soft, pillowy even, squeezing around his shaft.

He felt it move and realized it was just Phoena’s breasts pillowed around him. Well,  _ just  _ wasn’t the right word; the realization made him moan into Yuri’s mouth, reaching up to curl a hand in his hair, in the collar of his shirt. He broke the kiss, gasping. “Let me see, please,”

He felt more than heard Phoena’s chuckle, the laughter vibrating against him, making his toes curl. Yuri complied and he looked down just as Phoena wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and he gasped again, forcing himself with all the will he could muster not to buck right into the inviting warmth of her mouth.

“ _ Mercy _ , Phoena,” Trystan choked, but there was no mercy to be had from her, not while she was like this. He looked at her as Yuri stroked his hair and around his ears and his collarbones, and  she looked up at him, squeezing pliant flesh around his cock as she sucked and licked at the tip like it was something precious, something to be savored. His legs quivered as she settled her elbows on his thighs, digging in just enough to remind him that  _ she _ was in control.

For once in his life, he was alright with that idea. It certainly helped that neither she nor Yuri were going to let him think otherwise for a moment.

He wasn’t so distracted by Phoena’s ministrations that he couldn’t notice the hard, hot length against his cheek now. He didn’t have to turn his head to know it was Yuri’s cock, but he turned his head all the same. It was so close he could only see it as a blurred, fleshy smudge in the corner of his eye, but knowing what it was sparked heat deep in his belly only compounded by what Phoena did to him.

“You can touch if you like.” Yuri said, mischievous in his gentleness. Trystan wasn’t sure what to make of it, but Yuri helped him along; he took one of Trystan’s hands and settled it over his waiting cock. Trystan took the cue and closed his fingers around it, wondering at how different it felt to have someone else’s flesh pulsing under his fingers, flush with life.

He gave it a squeeze, testing his boundaries. Yuri moaned appreciatively, the sound filling Trystan’s mind with heady, wet warmth. Phoena stroked his thighs, his hips, reminding him she was there, and he looked down at her for some form of guidance.

She grinned and hovered over the tip of his cock with her lips, warm breath against the head, soft flesh open in a tantalizing o. He got the idea clearly enough and nodded to her, was rewarded with her lips meeting his cock again and a renewed vigor in her movements.

It would have been easy to forget what he’d planned to do if it weren’t for Yuri’s hands in his hair. “Come on,” He purred. “Just like she showed you.”

Trystan glanced up at him- or tried, the angle was all wrong- but did as he was told, still sinking, floating, in that welcoming, enclosing headspace they’d put him in. He opened his mouth and raised his head just enough to mouth at Yuri’s cock; he couldn’t get the tip in his mouth like Phoena did for him, not at this angle, but he made up for it with tongue and lips and wet, wanting suction, a kind of sensual enthusiasm. Yuri moaned for him, moving his hips slightly, and Phoena moaned just watching them.

Trystan closed his eyes to focus on the task, just enjoying the pleasure thrumming through his body. It felt like he’d drifted like that forever before Phoena finally got off his cock; he felt the bed dipping around him as she crawled further up his body, felt her thighs around his hips and the heat between her legs grinding against his cock in a way that made him arch his back with a gasp.

“I think I’ve waited long enough.” She murmured, nails gliding down his chest in a way that made his hair stand on end. He didn’t stop sucking on Yuri’s cock, no, but he tried to look at what Yuri and Phoena were suddenly up to. He was treated to the sight of them kissing over him, sloppy, noisy, full of desire. Did they always kiss like that?

He hoped he would get to find out. He hoped a lot of things in that moment, a hunger waking deep inside him as Yuri groaned against Phoena’s mouth and Phoena stroked his neck, his hair, cool fingers raising lines of imaginary fire under his skin. Yuri bucked slowly into his mouth as he sucked, and he didn’t think he was anywhere near as good as Phoena at what he was doing, but he hoped his eagerness made up for it. It  _ sounded _ like Yuri was having a good time, if anything.

His mind stuttered to a halt when he felt something touch the very tip of his cock again, and he couldn’t resist trying to push up against the wet warmth, not unlike a kiss. How could that be, though, with Phoena and Yuri kissing above him? They hadn’t stopped; Yuri had a hand over the side of Trystan’s face, but he could hear them. Passionate and slippery, breathy noises and gasps of pleasure.

Again, he felt that wet heat, lingering this time, a teasing circle and the silken slide of her skin against his hips. His knees came up, or tried, and he felt the backs of Phoena’s thighs, sudden fire going down his spine when he realized what that wet warmth was. He groaned.

Yuri laughed as he broke the kiss, stroking his fingers through Trystan’s hair as he shivered. “Whatever you just did, make him do that again.” He said, and Trystan could feel the easy, teasing affection in his voice, feel it in the way his fingers combed through his clumped up hair.

“I can do better than that.” Phoena purred. She looked down at Trystan and he could see her from the corner of his eye, smiling pleased as anything. Her expression burned with lust as she bit her lip and settled her lower lips at the tip of his cock again, the folds parting just slightly as she positioned him at her entrance. 

His toes curled and he groaned again, needy, aching, and he could see her mouth go from that devilish little smile to a slightly parted gasp. More so, he felt her enveloping his cock in silky, tight heat. He sucked harder at Yuri’s cock until Yuri hissed in something like pain and tugged his wanting mouth away, and now he could properly look down at himself with he head of Yuri’s cock pressed wet and warm against his cheek, watch as Phoena rocked herself slowly onto his own, her cunt swallowing and stretching around his shaft.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” She breathed, rolled her hips when he was finally so deep in her that he couldn't see his own cock anymore, only the intimate press of her stretched, yielding flesh against his crotch. It was the most obscene thing he'd ever seen, her sweating body poised over him, her hands balled into fists on her thighs as she adjusted to his girth.

He felt himself twitch, and in answer he felt more than saw the ripple go through her body, ending at the moan that rolled from her lips.

“Feels so  _ good,”  _ She rolled her hips again, making the bed bounce, and Trystan had to grab her by the hips and still her; he didn't want this to end yet, but it would if she kept that up.

“Don't leave me behind on this.” Yuri pressed his cock insistently to Trystan’s cheek again, grinding the slippery head across the side of his nose, and Trystan breathed deep and was surprised when Yuri pulled away. 

Yuri chuckled at the confusion on Trystan’s face. “No more from your mouth, I think.” He said, stroking Trystan’s hair, and then he slid himself off the bed and Trystan had to try very hard to stay still while Phoena settled her thighs around his hips. Still with his cock jutting before him, up between his legs, Yuri sat next to Phoena and kissed her. 

This time Trystan got an unobstructed view, lips and tongue and wet, sucking noises narrowing his focus to the lovers above him,  _ around  _ him in Phoena’s case. But it was a shorter kiss than the earlier one, though just as heated. Trystan clawed at the sheets and gasped as Yuri took hold of Phoena’s hips, and she got the message and rolled them down in a sensual wave.

“Think he liked that?” She panted. “I’m not done with him just yet.”

Trystan breathed. “I’m sure you’re not.” He glanced at Yuri, who seemed content to stroke himself only once or twice every so often as he kissed up Phoena’s shoulder. “But what about him?”

They looked at him with mock-surprise. But Phoena bit Yuri’s lip before he could answer. “Get behind me.” She growled, one hand tangled tight in Yuri’s hair. “And fuck him like you’re trying to break this bed. I’ll hold on.”

Trystan felt his cock twitch heavily inside her, and he wasn’t sure how this was going to go but Yuri seemed to get the idea just fine, smiling at him the same hungry way Phoena had earlier.

“I like the way you think.” He murmured.

They repositioned, carefully; the heat of Phoena’s cunt never left Trystan’s cock for long, or got very far. He couldn’t quite see what was happening, his vision taken up by the swaying of her breasts as she crawled over him and practically pressed his face to them, the very tip of his cock just shy of her folds again and he  _ ached  _ to take that plunge into her but she wouldn’t come down until Yuri had positioned them both to his liking.

“Wish I had a way to hold onto this picture.” He said.

Phoena tittered, and then moaned as Trystan sucked on one of her nipples. “The oil, Yuri. You’ll need more of it.”

He heard the clink of a bottle, the pop of a stopper; felt Yuri’s hands kneading his ass, slick with something warm and smooth, coming ever closer to the hole; Yuri shushed him as he clenched nervously, reminded him he’d done this already, wasn’t it nice then? He still had to coax Trystan into loosening, though; slowly, and carefully, as Phoena lowered herself again onto his cock and he wanted to  _ explode _ with how good it was.

He was so deep in her that he almost, almost didn’t notice Yuri’s cock, the head of it pressing insistently to his slicked-up hole. He clenched a little, but he was too warm and loosened for it to mean much, and it sent tingles of something pleasant through everything between his legs.

“You’re ready, right?” Phoena murmured down at him, kissing his forehead, rolling her hips in a tight little circle that made him see stars.

“Do it.” He breathed. He gasped as Yuri pushed in, and in turn he lifted his hips against Phoena, digging his heels into the mattress, practically lifting her. She made a noise he wasn’t sure was pleasure or pain but her cunt wrapped silky and wet around him, a gush of fluid warm against his skin.

“Please,” She moaned. “Do that again.”

“My pleasure.” Yuri hummed, as he nibbled at her ear. The weight of both of them on top of him was almost too much, the pressure of being inside Phoena while Yuri fucked him in turn; they moved slowly, carefully, maddeningly. They moved like he would shatter if they moved any faster, praising him, shushing him when he cried out, petting his face and hair and chest.

He wasn’t going to last long like this. It almost hurt, how tender they were, but the breathless ache in his chest and in his gut was almost moreso; he grasped at Yuri’s hair and kissed him, sucking at his tongue when it swiped into his mouth, and it must have tasted strange or disgusting or  _ something _ unpleasant, but Yuri swirled his tongue into Trystan’s mouth like he was hungry for more.

It was no surprise that Trystan came first, under the onslaught. He wasn’t even sure what it was at first; he’d never had an orgasm like that before, his body locking up and heat and pressure spreading outwards from his belly until he felt fit to burst, and then he did, crying out, clawing down Phoena’s arm and Yuri’s shoulder, nearly bucking them off him.

He was boneless-tired when Phoena made a shuddery, desperate noise and the tightness of her loosened somewhat, wet and sticky. He was practically falling asleep when Yuri kissed him again and he felt a small spurt of warmth inside him, strange and slimy but he was too sated to care.

Yuri had to get up first, rolling over in the bed, and Phoena then rolled off of him to the other side. He blinked twice, staring up at the ceiling, exhausted to his very bones but in a way that no magic or pain had ever made him. Fresher, more alive, still flush with warmth.

He felt them take his hands, one for each of them, nuzzling close.

“You’ll let us take care of you, right?” Phoena asked him, tucking sweaty hair behind his ear. He felt like he was being crushed, it was almost too much.

But as they lay there, and as they cleaned up, Trystan sleepily agreed.


End file.
